


The Road Less Traveled

by cielsdemon



Series: Ficlet Dump [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/pseuds/cielsdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric receives a free show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Less Traveled

“Steer clear of senior Spears,” Ronald had told him, mouth twisted as he spoke out the side of it. “Amy tells me he’s in a _real_ mood today.”

 

“Worse than usual?” Eric couldn’t imagine, but Ronald had nodded his head quickly, eyes darting this way and that as if Will is going to appear behind him. “Gotcha. I’ll be taking the road less traveled, then. Later, Knox.” He’d given a quick salute and been on his way without giving it a second thought.

 

Later, Ronald’s words come back to him. He really ought to get his mail and leave for the day but every time he leaves his office he has a higher chance of seeing Spears and he does _not_ want to see Spears. He has paperwork from last weekend he still hasn’t turned in and Alan has already gotten onto him about it; he doesn’t need to hear it from Spears too.

 

There’s an elevator less than six feet away from his office and most – if not _all_ – reapers used it rather than the stairs. Eric is just being careful, not paranoid – what are the odds he’s going to run into Spears on the stairs?

 

As it turns out, better than he anticipated.

 

He turns into the stairwell and has one foot poised to step down when he hears it. Moaning. _Loud_ moaning. And slapping. And possibly…growling?

 

For the first five seconds, Eric can’t tell if those are noises of pain or pleasure. He takes several quick steps down the stairs in concern and then skids to a halt, eyes wide.

 

Pleasure. They are definitely pleasure sounds.

 

Half a floor below him, tucked away in a corner where – if it weren’t for Eric’s trying to avoid Spears – no one would find them, is none other than Spears himself.

 

Only, Will isn’t alone. There with him, pressed up against the wall, is a certain redhead that Eric would say is responsible for about seventy percent of Will’s bad moods. Not today, though. Today, it looks as though Grell is Will’s release from such a mood.

 

She is certainly what Will is taking his frustration out on, that’s for sure. He should have figured Will for the rough stuff. Grell’s ass is bright red – what he can see of it, anyway. Will’s body covers hers more often than not and his thrusts are fast. The only thing keeping Grell in place is Will's fingers gripping her hair.

 

Eric takes a step back and peers around the staircase. He should leave. This is obviously a private matter that he has no business witnessing.

 

“Fuck, William. Harder!”

 

Then again…

How often is he going to find himself in this position? The next time Will gets on him about paperwork he can get on _Will_ about improper office conduct.

 

Eric tucks a cigarette into the corner of his mouth and lights it as Grell gives a delighted shriek. The sound of lips smacking follows and Eric grins. He’s not about to turn down a free show.

**Author's Note:**

> Check us out on [tumblr](http://cielsbitch.tumblr.com)!


End file.
